380000 Km
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: "Dari kejauhan 380.000 km aku akan terus memperhatikanmu."


**380.000 km**

"Dari kejauhan 380.000 km aku akan terus memperhatikanmu."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : ToneHina**

 **Gentre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hinata." Panggil seorang gadis bersurai sewarna dengan bunga sakura musim semi, Haruno Sakura namanya yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama keluarga menjadi Namikaze Sakura. Merasa dirinya dipanggil gadis yang memiliki surai indigo langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Dari tadi kau melamun, apa ada masalah?" ujar Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah _tatami_ di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali." Timpal Hinata pelan sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Akhir-akhir ini... kau seperti dibebani sesuatu. Sejak kita kembali ke Konoha kau selalu seperti ini. Apa... Toneri..."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini semua, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Toneri _-san_." Memotong cepat kalimat Sakura, Hinata merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya kembali membuncah tiap kali nama Toneri masuk dalam indera pendengarannya.

"La-lagipula Sakura s-selamat atas pernikahanmu bersama Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata cepat-cepat, berusaha mengalihkan topik ini. Toneri Otsutsuki, nama itu adalah nama yang Hinata hindarkan dari pikirannya selama ini.

Tersenyum pelan dengan kedua rona tipis di kedua pipinya, "Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. Melihat itu Hinata merasa sedikit iri... Iri karena temannya akan menikah, akan membina rumah tangga... dan akan menjadi seorang ibu. Menjadi seorang ibu... merupakan semua impian tiap wanita bukan?

Kembali, Hinata mengingat pernikahan gagalnya itu. Tapi, hei... bukannya harusnya Hinata bahagia? Ia tak perlu menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang hanya tertarik dengan kekuatan byakugannya. Tapi... lagi-lagi... ada perasaan aneh yang terus menghimpit dada Hinata, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya Hinata, cepat atau lambat dan aku yakin itu." Ucap Sakura. Hinata yang kembali ke kenyataan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku. Aku harus pergi dulu kalau tidak Ino bisa berteriak kepadaku, jaa ne." Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura lagsung pergi meinggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Merasa sedikit bingung sebentar, Hinata hanya bisa berkata, "Jaa ne." Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya. Kembali, dadanya terasa terhimpit dan kali ini terasa lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya. Air matanya... entah sejak kapan sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipi Hinata dan Hinata tak bisa mencegahnya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pernikahan aruto dan Sakura masih terhitung dua minggu dari sekarang. Naruto dan juga Sakura tampak sibuk menyiapkan semuanya, namun di sisi lain mereka juga bahagia dan menikmatinya walau kadang terjadi percekcokan saat mereka menemukan ketidakcocokkan saat memilih. Teman-teman mereka berdua pun juga turut membantu, seperti halnya Hinata. Ia kini membantu Ino dan juga akura dalam memilih makanan yang akan dihidangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku mau tanya... kenapa kalian menikah tanggal 3 April?" tanya Ino disela-sela ia membolak-balik sebuah majalah berisi makanan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum pelan dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona, "Ooh itu... itu karena..." gantung Sakura saat melihat kedua temannya yang sudah penasaran itu.

"Karena apa _forehead_ , cepat katakan!" pekik Ino tak sabaran, ia bahkan hampir merobek majalah yang ada di tangannya. Sakura dan Hinata malah terkikik pelan melihatnya, membuat amarah Ino makin naik lagi.

"Itu tanggal saat Naruto jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama." Ucap Sakura dengan mantap. Ino dan Hinata tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tak kusangka Naruto bisa romantis seperti itu. Benar begitu kan Hinata?" kata Ino bahkan pipinya ikut merona.

"Ya, kau benar Ino." Sahut Hinata.

"Yaah... aku jadi iri padamu _forehead_ , Sai tidak pernah seromantis itu padaku." Keluh Ino. Ia kemudian meletakkan majalah tersebut ke maja dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Paling tidak ia selalu ada untukmu kan?" ucap Sakura, berusaha membuat Ino kembali semangat.

"Kau juga bisa bertemu dengannya..." timpal Hinata tiba-tiba. Ino dan Sakura bahkan kaget saat mendengarnya. Sakura tersenyum pelan, "Hinata, kulihat kau sedang jatuh cinta. Kuharap kau mengundang kami saat kau menikah."ucapnya dengan nada yang hangat.

Hinata dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas dengan cepat, "E-Eh... aku tak tahu aku sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak Sakura, tapi... aku pasti akan mengundang kalian saat aku menikah."

"Tentu, kau harus mengundang kami. Kami pasti akan datang dimana pun kau mengundang kami. Bahkan di bulan pun aku akan tetap datang." Kata Ino dengan sedikit nada bercanda. Namun, sadar atau tidak Hinata langsung tersenyum pahit saat mendengarnya.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ne, Naruto." Panggil Sakura pelan, saat melihat Naruto, calon suaminya tampak sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang tertata rapi di mejanya. Pekerjaannya sebagai _Nanadaime Hokage_ memang selalu membuatnya sibuk bukan main dan Sakura tahu akan hal itu.

"Ada apa Sakura _-chan_?" sahut Naruto tanpa memandang Sakura. Ia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen penting di hadapannya.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura. Gadis bersurai sewarna sakura, bunga kebangsaan itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia kemudian memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan kelakukan Sakura yang tsundere, amat mirip dengan ibunya, Kushina.

"Apa menurutmu... bulan dan bumi bisa bersatu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Naruto kemudian menaikkan salah satu alisnyaa, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung. Melupakan sejenak dokumen penting itu, Naruto kemudian bangkit dan berjalan memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura _-chan_." Sahutnya dengan nada rendah.

"Ya, tapi... Hinata menyukai pemuda itu." Sakura merasa bingung apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk memabntu Hinata. Ia merasa amat bersalah dan terbebani bila ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

"Maksudmu..."

"Toneri Otsutsuki." Ucap akura cepat-cepat, memotong kalimat Naruto. Menatap lekat-lekat ke iris saphire milik Naruto, Sakura kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Tenang saja... aku yakin mereka berdua bisa bersatu." Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Ta-Tapi... apa Hinata akan pergi ke bulan?" tanya Sakura cepat-cepat, kelewat cepat malahan.

Berpikir pelan, "Bisa saja, tapi..." ujar Naruto pelan, ia kemudian nyengir, "Mereka berdua saling mencintai bukan? Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka." Sambungnya kemudian dengan mantap.

Kini Sakura yang mengerutkan keningnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang dilanda kebingungan, "Darimana kau tahu kalau Toneri Otsutsuki menyukai Hinata?" tanyanya dengan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Terlihat amat manis di mata Naruto.

Menepuk pelan dada bagian kirinya, "Perasaan sesama teman sekaligus rival."

Menatap calon suaminya tanpa berkedip, Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Dasar _baka_." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Sakura kembali menyamankan diri dengan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Naruto. Sebelah tangan aruto kemudian mengelus pelan sura-surai lembut melik Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya, aku hanya _baka_ milikmu seorang, Sakura _-chan_."


End file.
